Angel
by Not your average chipmunk
Summary: When Bella Swan,an angel that has been around sinse the bronze age of Ancient Greece Is told to move with her Daman male guardian to washington she meets our fav. vamps and as usual falls in love cannon pairings slightly OOC AU
1. prologue Terminal

**Disclaimer: I don't like writing disclaimers all that much so this is one for the whole story: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**My name is Alex and this is my first serious fan fiction so please bear with me. I will try my best to update at least once a week because I know I, for one, hate it when people never update. My previous story is on perminant HIATUS but this one is not so please enjoy! I will be rating it M just in case but I cannot guarentee any lemons, I have never written any before so I'll just see how I feel about that when the time comes. Otherwise enjoy the story and please let me know what you think!**

Terminal

She was the most erotically beutiful being the forlorn man hidden in the shadows of a crowded airport terminal had ever seen. Her chocolate brown hair was waved to perfection and slightly mussed up from her, what must have been long from the looks on the passengers faces, plane ride. She was wearing comfortable clothes, but the expression "dressed to kill" most certainly still applied. She had on a pair of short plaid pajama shorts and a navy blue wife beater. When she walked her hips swayed with the promise of sex and her flip-flopped feet made a slight slapping sound against the linoleum. She had a long almond shaded neck to match the rest of her buttery skin and a slightly pointed chin. Her angular chheks gave her an almost cat-like appearance that went well with her fluidity, and if he didn't know better he would have sworn she was an elf because of it, besides, her ears were most certainly rounded.

Her amethyst eyes were a total contrast to her body, not that they weren't beautiful, no they were astonishingly so, it was that they were kind. Sharp, kind, deep and intelligent, yes those are the words he would have used to describe her eyes if anyone asked, and yet they didn't even cover half. She seemed uninterested in the obnoxious terminal life around her, as if she had been through this so many times it didn't faze her anymore, as a matter of fact she kind of gave off this vibe that nothing fazed her anymore.

Uninterested.

Aloof.

Bored.

It was a look he understood well, one he sympathized with. He bore that same expression almost twenty-four seven these days. Life was beginning to bore him as years passed and nothing at all changed except for the scenery. he was still practically alone, still always in the background, still a monster. That was what he realize drew him so close to her. She looked like the exact opposite of a monster, innocence and purity shone threw her eyes.

After taking one last long look at her he slinked off to find the others, after all, he had his own plane to catch.


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1!**

**In my story i plan on using new terminology to describe certain words that Bella and her guardian use when speaking to each other and other angels because they are angels. I will post in my authors note at the beginning of each chapter what any new words said in that chapter mean.**

**Daman: Male guardian**

**Dama: Female Guardian**

**Nahmed: Birthplace**

**Sajemara: the great change, what humans refer to as death, but for angels it is just when the Lord is ready to recycle their souls and calls them home.**

**Jajem: soul mate i guess would be the closest translation.**

A New Beginning

I couldn't beleive we were rlocating! We had lived on our ranch in England for over three centuries and now we have to move because my Daman got a message from the lord that we were to come here, to Forks Washington of the United States Of America. In all my Years I had never been far from my Nahmed in Europe, and now all of a sudden we had jumped ship and swam ashore no other place than the rainiest place in the USA. I felt bad, I shouldn't have been thinking of the Lord in such a way, I was just frustrated.

At the airport humans were everywhere, always in such a hurry. They never stopped once to look around or enjoy the moment, no not humans. Hurry hurry hurry, rush rush rush! although I couldn't really blame them, they had so little time after all, I had lived longer than any of them could possibly fathom, and had no need to hurry, I had all the time in the world, literally. Charlie, my Daman, was looking at me, letting me go at my own pace, he knew that as time went on I became more and more like the water in a stream, flowing gently along the bank, slowly making my way through any obsticle with percision, but never concious effort, and never rushed. He said he used to be like me, until he met my Dama, he used to be so happy when he was around her after that, never rushed, but never wanting to waste a single moment either, I'm glad hr didn't because, unfortunately, she went through the Sajemera giving birth to me and he is slowly turning back into the river he once was, hoping one day to meet up with her soul again, though she won't remember him, but if he was her true Jajem, then that wouldn't matter because love never changes, even if you do, it is ingraved in your very soul and cannot be erased.

I truly hoped that it was so because my Daman deserved that and I knew he_ would_ find her someday. I pondered over this as we made our way past the crowd to the luggage retrival area and we grabbed our luggage. Mine was bright blue an his was red so they weren't hard to find. Not many people were at the car dealership when we arrived. Due to the fact that we didn't bring our cars with us when we left england, we had to buy new ones now.

After looking around for a bit I settled on a new G37 by Infinity and payed for it in full before going to see what Charlie picked out. He was just handing over a check for his new EX, his was black, mine was silver, neither were convertables because of the forks climate but I didn't mind. Our last stop was to retreive our new license plates then we went our seperate ways, he needed to unpack his new office here in Seatle and I was planning on getting a head start with things in Forks. Charlie was working here as a therapist and he made quite a bit of money of of it but our main profit came from our award winning race horses and show jumpers. Our ranch in England consisted of over 2,500 acres and we still had it, though now we paid for someone else to run it while we were here. We were planning on setting up a smaller one here and had a little over 550 acres on the outskirts of forks with the house closest to town.

I missed my horses all ready but our favorites would be arriving tomorrow, as we could not leave them behind. We had been designing our new ranch for months and I could only imagine what the small town people of Forks, knowing that such construction was taking place, if they knew that is. We had always run our ranch by ourselves and still do, the only exception being the one in England which was now managed by others so they would not notice how our family never changed much, though I could age my appearence, as could Charlie.

Our new ranch was a three story Ranch Style house, the top floor was completely mine. I had a closet the size of most people's beadroom with a whole wall dedicated to shoes and accessores, it was amazing, there was a huge island like shelving system in the middle for my jeans, and the remaining three walls has two racks for my shirts and dresses, with exception of half of the left wall which only had one rack so I could hang my floor length gowns. I loved it. I also had a large bathroom with a jakoozie tub imbeded in the floor, a large counter with a single sink in the middle, and a large glass shower. I didn't sleep so a bed was unnecessary and instead I had a few HUGE shag bean bags, a floor to ceiling stereo, a plasma screen TV, and two wole walls dedicated two books and CD's, records, tapes, and DVD's. There were windows on every wall though, including the ones with all the shelving, the shelving simply went around them. One of the windows was huge and had a window seat, perfect for reading. On the back wall there was a door that lead out to my private balcony and gave me a perfect view of our three fourty stall stables.

The riding facilities were amazing. We had a large covered arena and an uncovered corral, jumping equipment was stored in the store-room and we had two full cross country courses. There were six pastures, one set seperate from the others that housed our twenty-odd stallions and the others were rotated between the mares and geldings. It was more modern than our other ranch and i liked it a lot, altough I had the sneaking suspicion that Charlie had done this all for me, he loved horses sure, but I was OBSESSED. I couldn't wait for the majority of the horses to arrive like I knew they would, soon. My Vox would be with them, and I was SO excited to see him. He was Black with a white blaze and white socks. I also owned Decorus, his half sister, she had almost the exact same markings but she was more rusty in color. They were a couple of the best horses I had ever bread and trained and I could never bring myself to sell them. Besides, Vox made a great stud, he always threw black foals.

The moving trucks were aleady parked outside the house, blocking my way to our two car garage, I opened mine with a flick of my wrist in it's direction, did the same to open my balcony door, and sent the boxes gliding through it, all the big furniture was already here so all I had her boxes. I concentrated on an image of my room in order teleport myself their and smiled as I remembered the light blue I had painted my walls, it always made me happy, it was such a bright color, the carpet and ceiling were white, reminding me slightly of the smurfs.

I had alfabatized my books and music before I put them in boxes so it was easy to open each box at a time and send each item on it's merry way to it's new home. Next was my closet and a little over an hour later i was completely finished with my room so I telepoted back to the vans and opened the one for the first stable sending each labled saddle to it's appropriate rack before stacking the blankets on the shelves and hanging the bridles on the walls above their given saddle.

I did the same for the next two stables and when I was finished I teleported back to my room to get ready for school, Charlie could unpack his room and the lower floor, it wouldn't take him too, long. School Started in three hours and it would take me an hour to drive to school if I followed the speed limit which gave me about two hours and thirty minutes. I mean come on? Who follows the speed limit? Especially when a crash would be very hard pressed to kill them, seeing as not much could be too much for an anel to heal. First I took a long shower then toweled off and blow dried my hair before walking to the closet.

It was still relatively warm sinse it was only september so I chose a knee length flowy black skirt that flared out when I walked and a bright red low cut shirt with one inch straps that crossed in the back and attatched to the main back just under my arms. I wore black strappy heels and a black pearl necklace, it was the perfect outfit for my first day, I thought, and I loved it. I went and sat at my vanity next to curl random bits of my hair to create an 'I just rolled out of bed' look and applied some smoky shadow and a light gloss before storing my necessities such as keys and the make up I just used in a small red prada clutch and grabbed a black leather jacket from my closet as an after thought before teleporting back to my car and driving off, I had to admit I was excited, I had never been to an official school other than college a couple of times and couldn't wait for a new beginning.


	3. Friends

**Hey I hate lengthy authors notes so I'm just going to keep it to the point. Please Review! I don't care if they er flames, as long as their creative or constructive that is, don't just tell me I suck and to get a life, but yea, I'd like to hear from you! All ideas welcome!**

**Zeneri: World skipper... what the angels call themselves.**

**oh, and I had a bad translation when I named her horse Vox, it should have been Hadros**

**Friends**

I parked my car in the first available parking spot and walked up to the building labeled "MAIN OFFICE". It was just one of many buildings clustered together that I think were supposed to be the school but they didn't look like any school I had ever seen. When I opened the door a crabby voice said, "Hi, how may I help you," in what I think was supposed to be a cheerful manner.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan, I'm new and was told to come here," I replied in my most polite and quiet voice, when she heard me her head popped up like a rocket and her smile became more sincere.

"Well hello Miss Swan, aren't you just a pretty one, I had forgotten you were coming today, please hold on for just a moment while I get your things," she said in a much more cheerful manner as she walked into the back room.

She reappeared once more with and armload of books, a map, my schedule, and a note for me to get signed by all of my teachers sense I was starting school a week late, which I accepted gracefully before walking out the door.

I looked back and forth from my schedule to my map, confused. Why in the world were there buildings labeled in the hundreds when there aren't even that many rooms? I just shrugged my shoulders and followed the map, grateful the bell had already rung so that people wouldn't notice my plight.

When I finally found room 102 I almost broke out into a mini happy dance, but decided against it. At least it was art, my favorite subject, I had always been a big fan. I walked inside and was greeted with a rather peculiar sight. The teacher, a middle aged man, was wearing a beret, sweater vest, and sported a salt and pepper go-tee that did not agree with his profile, he already seemed like one of those people who try to hard. I handed him my slip and he directed me to an unoccupied easel by a beautiful blond girl in the back.

And boy was she beautiful, inhumanly so, and because of that I recognized her for what she was immediately, a vampire. She was looking at me quizzically and I could understand why, I was clearly not human myself. I smiled at her reassuringly as I approached so as to let her know I meant her no harm, and when the class's attention was back on the teacher as he explained that the next assignment was to be a watercolor landscape I turned to address her.

"Before you ask, yes I know what you are, and no, I am not one myself."

"So what are you, you so clearly are not human, and your heart no longer beats, so what else can you be?" she asked, completely confused, I couldn't blame her."

"Well, first of all, I have no heart to beat in the first place, and second, I am called a Zeneri, but you would know me best by the term Angel." I said, watching as her eyes grew in disbeleif with every new word I uttered.

"That's impossible, they don't really exist."

"More people believe we exist than vampires," I retorted, that gave her pause.

"Your not lieing are you?" she fraised it as a question, but it was clearly a statement.

"Why would I?" I asked, turning to my sketch of the sun setting over Troy, it truly was a beautiful city. I still felt bad about starting that war, though it wasn't really my fault. The stories were flawed greatly, I was never married to anyone, Paris and Meneleus were just two very powerful men who both wanted to pursue me and started a whole war over the matter, it was quite ridiculous.

"What city is that?" she asked.

"Troy, it was probably one of the most beautiful places I have ever been."

"Wait, Troy as in Trojan War Troy? How old are you?" she asked with a look of pure incredulity on her face.

"I was born sometime during the early Bronze Age, I'm not sure as to the exact date though." I replied, still working on my sketch of Troy.

"Wow, and I thought I was old," I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Actually I'm still quite young for an angel," I replied, it was true, I was still _very_ young for an angel.

"Ok, next question. So what brings you to forks?"

"My Daman, which translates most accurately into English as guardian, received word from the Lord that we were to move here as soon as possible, so, naturally, that is what we did."

"Why? It's not like much happens around here," she replied, rolling her eyes, she must not like Forks very much.

"It is not our place to question Him. Besides, the change of scenery is nice, we have been living in England for the past century, and I haven't been to school in a very long time, certainly not recently."

"So what did you do?" she asked, clearly astounded that we were able to stay in one place for so long.

"We've been breeding horses for the majority of that time, race horses and jumpers now, but we used to sell just about any kind of work horse imaginable, and fine horses at that. Now we breed some of the finest thoroughbreds worldwide, any horses sold over four are pre-trained in eventing and we sell the majority of our horses as foals."

"It must have been hard for you to leave them, you speak about your business as if it were the only thing that kept you moving from day to day, so much passion," she commented, shaking her head in astonishment.

"Well yes, and no, we took our favorites with us when we moved here, they should be arriving tonight, but yes, you have no idea how much I adore my horses, it used to kill me every time I had to let one go, they are my babies," I replied, and it was true, I adored those silly four legged animals.

"How much property do you have?" she asked.

"We have just over six-hundred and fifty acres, three forty stall barns, six pastures, a large corral, a covered arena, three cross country courses and a full set of jumps. We brought just under a hundred horses with us and we are about an hour and a half driving distance from school."

"Wow, I'll have to check that out sometime," she replied with a genuine smile that just improved her appearence even more.

"You should come over today after school, you can help me unload the horses," I replied, excited, I hadn't had a friend in a long time and I missed the social interaction.

"Ok, can Alice come too, I can't wait for you to meet her, she will simply adore you!" she replied, seeming just as excited as I was.

"Sure, how many are in your coven?" I asked, even though it was probably just her and Alice I couldn't help hoping there were others as well, it had been a _very_ long time sense I had any friends.

"There are seven of us but the boys went to England, ironically enough, on an extended guy time/hunting trip, so It's just Alice, Esme, and I, Esme is sort of a mother figure fore Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmet, and I, she's married to Carlisle," she replied.

I was amazed, besides the Volturi I had never heard of such a large coven, but I had to admit this news was far from dissappointing. The bell rang not long after she finished and we walked out of class together after putting away our Art supplies.

"What class do you have next?" she asked, looking down at me, she towered above me even though I was wearing four inch heels!

"History," I replied after looking at my schedule.

"Damn, I have calculous, but History is just there," she replied, pointing to the building closest to where we were standing.

I thanked her and she said we would meet up at lunch before I walked into my next class, one minute after hearing his monotone voice I gave up and settled into a day dream of my favorite living horse, Hadros.

Eventually the lunch bell rang and I made my way to the lunch room after cramming my over-stuffed bag into my locker. Sure enough, when I opened the cafeteria doors all eyes were on me, but the only pair I cared about were that of my newly aquired vamp buddy from Art. She was sitting alone at a round table in one of the corners with a pixy-like vampire who I assumed was Alice.

"Hey," I said as I sat down with them.

"Hi Bella," they both said as I sat down next to them.

The silence was palpable as all the icredulous human adolecents realized who I was sitting with, clearly this coven kept to themselve, it made sense. Alice started into a whole conversation about the new winter line from all her favorite designers, in which Rose and I added our own tid bits here and there, but we mainly let her talk off some of her pent up energy which I was begining to suspect was ever present and as much a part of her as her short spiky black hair.

We talked as if wehad known each other for years and it was amazing, I absolutely adored them, I couldn't beleive I had been missing out on this kind of friendship for so long, I hadn't had a friend like this sense Aphrodite had moved worlds. I was under the impression that she was now what could only be described as an elf in English.

When the bell rang I made my way to Ap Bio and took a seat at the only empty table, apparently Edward was also in this class and I assumed he sat here as well. During lunch Alice and Rose had decided to follow me home in order to help with the horses when they arrived and I could't wait. I had never had anyone to show off m babies to and was excited to see their reactions, apparently neither of them had ridden a horse before, or at least if they had it was while they were human and they didn't remember so maybe I could convince the to try it eventually.

After Bio was Calculous and I was very happy to find that I shared that class with Alice, I also had P.E. with all of them apparently, including the boys. I already knew the material, as did Alice, so we spent the wole class planning a shopping trip to Seattle, one which neither of us really needed but when you practically live forever you have to occupy yor time somehow.

After P.E., which was pretty uneventful besides the fact that every guy in class saw "new meat" tatooed onto my forehead and wouldn't leave me alone, it was rather pathetic actually, we left for my house. They followd me in Rosalie's M3 and complimeted my car on sight. Neither of them had any trouble keeping up with the pace I set so we pretty much drove about 170 the whole way and arrived in no time at all, the first trailer had just showed up and it was loaded with eighteen of my babies. I opened the double doors to the first stable and grabbed four lead ropes, one for each of us, and one for the driver. They unloaded quickly without a fuss, just as I knew they would, all of my horses had wonderful trailer manners.

The rest of the trailers arrived im much the same fassion and it was eight o' clock when all the humans left.

"There so pretty," Alice said as she walked down one of the aisles.

"Beautiful," Rose agreed, joining her.

"You should seem them run, it's a wonderful sight," I agreed. "Would youn like to whach me work one?"

"sure," they both agreed simultaniously so I grabbed a lunge line and walked over to Hadros's stall. He was standng there in all his glory and I cliped the line to his pristeen new maroon halter.

"This is Hadros, it's ancient greek for powerful, He's my favorite," I said with a smile.

"I can see why," alice agreed.

They followed me out to the corral and I put him through his paces as the oohed and awed and when Charlie came home he looked at them inquisitively and I shrugged and just kept on with what I was doing. That was the fist night the 'slept' over, and we had an amazing time.

In the morning I lent them clothes, and they admired my closet before we left for school, huge smiles stretched across our faces.


	4. I Must Be Dreaming

**I reall like this chapter, it amuses me, and I hope it amuses you too! Okay, so this is in Edwards point of view, and the language is different because of it, he, after all, though PERFECT, is NOT an angel, so I'm not going to have him think like one, even if he kind of DOES act like one.**

I Must Be Dreaming

That trip was pointless, sense when had we ever had to leave the country to hunt? Oh well, I guess it didn't really matter. My mind journied once more to that of the beautiful girl at the air-port the day we left, and I cursed myself once more. What was my _problem_?! I kept thinking about her the whole week we were away and it made absolutely ZERO sense!

The air-ort was the same as always when we landed, full of sweaty people running in every possible direction with hazardous rolling luggage that could crush small children cought in the fray of marching feet, it was rediculous as well. It didn't take us long to get our luggage and leave and I couldn't tell who was more releived, me, for being away from all those stupid humans and their annoying thoughts that were in as much dissarray as their desperate attempts not to miss their flights, or Jasper, for the smell of human blood was nowhere near as strong anymore.

The mercedes was still parked where we left it in the three story garage and I siged in releif as we pulled out and made our way home, we had changed in the air-port bathroom and Carlise would be dropping us off directly at school before going to have some 'alone time... yuck' with Esme. The trees formed a solid wall that I could still decipher with perfect clarity in the early hours of the morning as he sped all the way to forkes, and I found myself daydreaming about air-port girl once again, therefore I was completely out of it and didn't notice unil Emmet dropped me on my ass beside the car that we were at school, the fucker.

The bell was about to ring so I grabbed my sht and walked as fast as was _humanly_ possible to English, stupid humans. I tuned out all of their thoughts and, once again, found myself thinking of that infuriating girl.

Holy.

Shit.

What the hell was wrong with me!!!

It was times like this that I wished I was human solely so I could shoot myself in the f'ing face!!!

Oh well, at least it gave me something to do, I guess. So I continued to remember her as best as my memory would allow, replaying that moment in time when I saw her, ya, I know, I was pathetic. But give me some credit, she was smokin'! She must have been a vampire too because I had never seen a human so beautiful, but then what about her eyes? I don't know! She confused the hell out of me and I had never even met her, I was officially pissed off by that point.

The next few classes went by in much the same manner, and mystery girl was present in my mind more often than the annoying thoughts of the humans, a feat which had yet to be accomplished until recently. Stupid fucking mystery girl, I wasn't even sure if it was worth the quiet of mind.

I walked to the cafeteria with Emmet and Jasper, who happened to have trig with me right before lunch, and I think all of our mouths dropped all the way to china at the sight we were met with. Alice and Rose were chatting feverishly with some girl as they hunched over, whispering so low we couldn't even hear them so the girl clearly wasn't human, which was a releif. We walked tentively towards the table and their conversation tapered off ass we drew near, that was when the new girl turned around, and it was her.

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

This was SO not happening, and she looked even more beautiful than the day she stepped off the plane. Her long wavy brown hair was in some half up, half down thing and her amythist eyes were lined with a thin line of black liner. She wore a midnight blue shirt that was practically backless and clearly showed a tatoo of a dove with a laurel stem clutched in its beak, but that made absolutely zero sense.

She was clearly not human, she had no heart beat, or blood.

But she was also clearly not a vampire, she had a tatoo, and her eyes were neither red, nor topaz.

I was so confused!

"Hi, I'm Bella," she said, holding out her hand for me to shake, she appeared confident, but there was something in her eyes that didn't add up, that was when I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts, this was even weirder then I thought.

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to let go of her hand, and for same said unknown reason, I couldn't look away from her mysterious eyes either, at least until Emmet cleared his throat.

"C.. Cullen, Edward Cullen," was my engenious reply.

"`Smooth, James, very 007, you might want to work on the stuttering though," Emmet remarked with a laugh, he was so lucky we were in publick or he would be through the cafeteria wall by now.

Although I found it hard to stay mad when I heard the most beautiful laugh, like wind blowing through a cavern, resounding and melodic, it could only have come from one person and I refused to meet her eyes at the moment, not willing to embarrass myself again.

I didn't even notice everyone introducing themselves but soon we were all gathered around the table and she was revealing to us what she was, and though it was shocking, I found that it didn't surprise me. Of course she was an Angel, there was no other explanation to the magnificent specimen that sat beside me.

The girls spent the whole lunch period talking about some trip to Seattle they had all planned out, and for once I wasn't complaining, Bella was going. I had a feeling anything would be worthwhile if she was in attendance, she just had this glow about her that radiated happiness, and I found myself breathing it in like air, for once nothing else mattered, the only thing I saw was her. The way she leaned forward slightly when she spoke something fondly and scrunched her brows in concentration when she thought. Every time someone said something she gave them her undivided attention, listening to every word out of their mouths, even Emmet, and I had to admit, the way her cleavage popped out and bounced when she laughed was giving 'little Eddy' a work out, stupid hormones.

It was while we were walking to biology that it hit me, she was an ANGEL! For crying out loud! I should not be seducing her! Why would an angel ever want to date a monster, befriend one, mabe, but date one? Fat chance. I really was a sick, masochistic little bastard, I was just going to hurt worse when she turned me down. But, God it was hard not to fall for her, she was perfection personified, and I didn't deserve her, would never have her.

I would never be able to run my fingers through her beautiful hair

or wrap my arms around her tiny frame

or kiss her soft, delicate lips

or.....

I needed to stop that train of thought before it went any further, SO not going there!

But I did want her, so, so very badly, almost to the point of physical pain.

Of course she sat next to me in AP Bio, where did I think she was going to sit, on the floor? She gracefully descended into her seat like it was a throne instead of some cheap piece of plastic and delicately tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I had to clasp my hands in my lap, _I_ wanted to be the one to tuck that beautiful lock back into place, I then wanted to...

_Damnit Edward, don't even continue that sentence!_I screamed to my subconscious mentally.

I didn't even notice the beginning of the lecture, I was too busy studying Bella through my peripherals, stupid one-track thoughts! This was SO unfair! II don't think she noticed though, the only plus side to the situation.

I was so focused on the beautiful specimen beside me I didn't even notice the thoughts of the other students around me until Newtons practically screamed in my 'ear'. _"Damn new girl is hot, there is SO a party in my pants right now, and she is DEFINITELY invited!"_

Ugh! High schoolers, so immature, I could just throttle him right now for his comment, but thought better of it, my only reaction being a grimace and he balling of my fists that just begged to make contact with his face at the moment. Stupid Newton.

Bella was now looking at me quizzically but I merely shrugged her off and turned my attention back to fantasizing, about her, damnit!!

**PLZ Review!! I hate begging but I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU**


End file.
